yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Violent Yumekui
'Introduction' Forest of Violent Yumekui quests end after a month. However you can go back and play previous quests by using a Violent Yumekui Key . This key will open the quest "Return of the Violent Yumekui" for 60 minutes. You can then select one of the previous quests and play again for the rewards. The hints for previous quests, provided by the official Yume100 Twitter, are listed below. 'Past Quests' ''Nervous Mage 「神経質な魔法使い」'' *Original Run: September 5 15:00 - October 5 14:59 ''Two Close Friends 「仲良しな二人」'' *Original Run: August 5 15:00 - September 5 14:59 *Hints **1. There will be 2 yumekui. The GREEN yumekui has very high attack power and has a skill to fix the damage it takes. It is recommended you bring a prince with an HP UP Leader Skill, and/or a Memory Piece that reduces damage from GREEN enemies. **2. The PURPLE yumekui has skills to insert poison, cause paralysis, reduce damage, reduce recovery, and deplete the skill gauge. Bring princes that prevent poison, recover paralysis, increase attack, increase recovery, and recover skill gauge. **3. If you defeat the GREEN yumekui before the PURPLE, the PURPLE yumekui will use a skill to fix damage. If you defeat the PURPLE yumekui before the GREEN, the GREEN yumekui will increase its attack power. It is recommended you attack each in turn so they can be defeated roughly at the same time. *Clear Rewards: **First Time Clear (regardless of score): 1 Love-Up Shard **Score of 2,700,000: 2 Love-Up Shards **Score of 4,200,000: 3 Fairy Stones ''Three Powers Combined「３つの力あわせ」'' *Original Run: July 5 15:00 - August 5 14:59 *Hints **1. You must use a team with COOL, GENTLE, and SEXY princes for this challenge. It is recommended to bring a leader who increases stats, and princes who insert or change multiple colors. **2. The yumekui will attack every 4th turn for 12 turns. Just before it attacks, it will increase its defense. After it attacks, it will lower the skill gauges of your team. Be careful of the timing of your skills! **3. To make it easier to activate your skills, bring princes that need fewer beads to activate, and/or a leader prince that recovers the skill gauge every turn, or reduces the number of beads your team needs to activate their skills. *Clear Rewards: **First Time Clear (regardless of score): 1 Love-Up Shard **Score of 2,200,000: 2 Love-Up Shards **Score of 2,800,000: 3 Fairy Stones ''User of Magic Tools「魔具の使役者」'' *Original Run: June 5 15:00 - July 5 14:59 *Hints: **The yumekui has a very powerful attack that will deal less than 12,000 damage in one turn. Try bringing a prince with a leader skill that increases HP, and set a Memory Piece or skill that reduces green and blue damage. Also consider bringing a prince that can heal with only a small amount of beads in order to get the heal off quicker. **The yumekui with a shield can reduce the damage for a certain amount of chains. Try bringing a prince that can pull off multiple chains with a skill, or a prince that can restore time to give you more time to chain. **The yumekui with a sword will significantly decrease your prince's attack power after 2 turns. Try bringing a prince with the ability to increase attack power to counter this ability. **You can attack either yumekui, but whichever one you defeat first, the others attack will increase afterwards. *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 6,200,000: Love-Up Shard x2 **Score of 8,300,000: Fairy Stones x3 ''Wicked Research「邪な研究」'' *Original Run: May 10 15:00 - June 5 14:59 *Hints: **In the stage where two yumekui appear, if you don't defeat the first red yumekui, you cannot attack the yellow one. **The red yumekui hits very hard. Having a leader with a drastic increase in HP and/or a Memory Piece that boosts HP will be helpful. **The yellow yumekui will start with inserting poison, but will usually apply paralysis or skill seal. Having a skill that recovers from paralysis and seal, a skill that blocks paralysis and seal for a turn, a skill that recovers poison beads, and/or a skill that attaches attack-up and hearts to beads are recommended. *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 5,900,000: Love-Up Shard x2 **Score of 7,400,000: Fairy Stones x3 ''End of Space and Time ~Return~「時空の''果て～再来～」 *Original Run: March 10 15:00 - April 10 14:59 *''Same as the final battle from Main Story Part 1 Chapter 12. Cannot be played unless you have cleared this chapter in the Main Story'' *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x2 **Score 9,800,000: Gacha Ticket x1 **Score 15,000,000: Love-Up Trainer x1 ''Sturdy Keeper「堅牢な守り」'' *Original Run: February 15 15:00 - March 10 14:59 *Hints: **The yumekui have very high defense, and the more turns that pass, the higher the defense goes. Try to bring a prince with a skill that ignores the opponent's defense, or that increases your attack power. **The yumekui will use a skill that negates your ability to change beads for 100 chains. Try bringing a prince that erases random beads for X amount of chains to get through the block quicker. **The yumekui will use a skill to reduce time by 2 seconds. Try bringing a prince with a skill that restores time. *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 1,900,000: Ring Shards x200 **Score of 2,700,000: Love-Up Shard x2 ''That Which Steals the Heals「癒しを奪いしモノ」'' *Original Run: January 11 15:00 - February 15 14:59 *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of ---------: Ring Shards x200 **Score of ---------: Love-Up Shard x2 ''The Five Barriers「５つの障壁」'' *Original Run: December 10 15:00 - January 11 14:59 *Hints: **The yumekui that appear here are of 3 different attributes, and each possesses an extraordinarily powerful reduction skill. In addition, as more turns pass, the more powerful the attacks become. **One of the yumekui here is GREEN attribute and has an incredibly powerful defense-up skill to stop the prince's attacks. However, if you defeat the RED and BLUE yumekui that appear on either side first, it's defense-up skill seems to weaken. *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 1,000,000: Ring Shards x200 **Score of 1,400,000: Love-Up Shard x2 ''Countdown to the Raging Storm 「''大嵐のカウントダウン」 *Original Run: November 9 15:00 - December 10 14:59 *Clear rewards: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 800,000: Ring Shards x200 **Score of 1,200,000: Love-Up Shard x2 Category:Quests